Valdore Class
Name: Valdore Craft: Romulan Star Empire Valdore-Class Battlecruiser Type: warbird Scale: capital Length: 603 x ~900 meters Starship Size: 8 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 875; Skeleton: 88/+10 Passengers: 240 Cargo Capacity: 250,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 5 / 8 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 9.5 Hull: 6D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Armor Systems|'Armor']]: 1D+2 Shields: 3D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 2D *Scan: 120 / 3D *Search: 150 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+2 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +4D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'4 Type Arendev Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'12 Type Uregal Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 3 port, 3 starboard, 2 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D+2 *'7 High Yield Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 5 forward, 2 aft; but are self guided Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Spread: 10 :*Class XIV Plasma Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-45/180/487 Ammunition: 40 total Damage: 12D :*Type G-II Singularity Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 900 total Damage: 8D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 200 **Basic: 800 **Expanded: 150 **Luxury: 25 **Unusual: 10 *Escape Pods: 180 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: 2375 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 6 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 6 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 24 persons *Cargo: 5 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 8 *Probes: 130 Description: Valdore-type was a Romulan warbird design active in the 24th century. History In the year 2379, two Valdore-type starships assisted the USS Enterprise-E in attacking the rogue Reman warbird Scimitar in the Bassen Rift. Among these ships was the Valdore - under the command of Commander Donatra. Both ships were critically damaged during the battle. (Star Trek Nemesis) Technical data Physical arrangement Similar in design to the D'deridex-class warbird, the Valdore-type was a large, fixed-wing vessel. Ships of the class had a color scheme of dark-green or brown. With a wingspan roughly 900 meters wide, the vessel featured a large section extending forward to create a down-sloped head shape. Warp nacelles were connected at the end of each wing with impulse engines mounted aft. The hull was marked by distinctive "feather" shaped plating. (Star Trek Nemesis) Tactical systems Ships of the Valdore-type featured several forward-mounted disruptor banks located on each wing and some on the forward section of the ship. It had at least one forward torpedo launcher able to fire four torpedoes for each recharge. (Star Trek Nemesis) Main bridge The command center of the Valdore-type consisted of a roughly circular room distinguished by several console positions. With computers lining the rear bulkheads, a center seat or command chair and free-standing console were flanked by two additional stations. As another contrast to the D'deridex-class, the viewscreen of the Valdore-type was oval shaped. (Star Trek Nemesis) Source: *Memory Alpha: Valdore type *Memory Beta: Mogai class *Star Trek RPG Nemesis Netbook (Decipher) (pages 6-7) *thedemonapostle